


Try to Wake Me

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami tries to breaks Korra's concentration while meditating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to Wake Me

Korra sat in the lotus position, her back straight but relaxed and her hands, in fists, touching one another. Her breathing slow and steady as she listened to the wind in the trees and a distant call of a crow monkey. The glade on Asami’s estate seemed a world away from Republic City. No city sounds infiltrated the area. Spruce, pine, oak, and Lily Pad trees shaded a pond where turtle ducks and squirrel frogs loved to play. A small waterfall splashed over grey stones.

Korra inhaled as the spicy scent of fire lilies and the coyly sweet scent of jasmine filled her lungs, she could almost taste them on the back of her throat. Another scent laid hidden deep within. She inhaled again, the faint tang of oil and gas. Korra smiled. Asami had entered the glade or was at least nearby. Silent footfalls behind Korra. Asami was barefoot. Korra inhaled again feeling her inner energy flow and ebb, connecting with the elements she could wield.

A hand on her shoulder doesn’t deter Korra from her meditation. The arguments with the president and the council fading away with each breath. Fingers slides across the back of her neck. Asami’s familiar touch. _“It must be close to time to return to the real world once again.”_ Korra thought as the fingers moved away.  She could feel Asami’s presence next to her as she did back at the Misty Palms Oasis. A calm, steadfast presence that gave Korra silent strength.

The hand was back, this time on Korra’s knee. They had played this game before and Korra always lost, but not this time. Korra kept her eyes closed and her breathing even as to not give any indication that she was aware of Asami’s presence. The hand moved towards Korra’s inner thigh. Korra still did not give any indication. Asami scowled in thought for a moment before a slow smile spread across her lips. “I know you hear me, Little Spoon,” Asami said. “I want to feel your lips against mine.”

Still Korra gave no response, her eyes continued to stay closed, not even a faint ghost of a smile. _“Wake me up, Big Spoon.”_ Korra thought, fighting to keep from laughing. Korra felt Asami’s hands on her wrists, carefully pulling them apart. Her concentration gone, she was snapped back into reality. Asami smiled when she saw Korra change her breathing. Asami slid into Korra’s lap, facing her, her legs stretched out behind Korra. Asami slipped her arms around Korra’s waist and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She squeaked in surprise as she felt Korra’s arms tighten around her. Blue eyes looking into green eyes.

“Welcome back, Avatar,” Asami whispered. “I missed you.”

“I was never gone,” Korra smiled before claiming Asami’s lips with her own, kissing her hard enough to leave them both breathless. Korra broke the kiss and gave Asami a lop-sided grin. “You are going to have to learn to be quieter next time.”


End file.
